A study on a technology of detecting an abnormal behavior based on an image acquired by a camera like a camera monitoring system has been actively conducted.
To detect the abnormal behavior based on the image acquired by the camera, there may often be a need to first set the region of interest in the image acquired by the camera.
The set region of interest may be a region for detecting an abnormal behavior and may also be a region (for example, an invasion line region, a crosswalk region, a road region, a stop line region, a central line region, and the like) which is associated with conditions for detecting the abnormal behavior.
In order to more accurately detect the user's desired abnormal behavior, it is important to accurately set the region of interest. Generally, the region of interest is set relying on an input of the user. Therefore, the regions of interest set depending on user's skills are different and therefore a continuous interest is required.